


a way to react

by Rosaheartfell13



Category: Sam & Max
Genre: AHAHAHAHA, F/M, THIS IS A SHIT FIC CAUSE I WANTED TO BE LOVED!, drunk, more tags added later, this is mainly for me to enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosaheartfell13/pseuds/Rosaheartfell13
Summary: You were given your first assignment from the top to work for the freelance police and keep them under control, little did you know what craziness would come of it.
Relationships: sam/reader/max
Kudos: 8





	a way to react

**Author's Note:**

> im drunk, enjoy. btw i know that sam x max is the only way to go, but i can dream! XD jk i really do ship them, but i wanted to love em to so here we are. Also i don't own anything by them nor do i claim to.,

Taking in one last breath you knock on the door. “I got it! I got it!” You could hear a voice yell loudly right before something was thrown across the room, a loud bang sounding out before the door was open. Sam was the open who opened the door, a smile on his face as he gave you a once over. 

“What brings you to the freelance police miss?” Standing up straight you smile. 

“The commissioner sent me here to join your team for three months… didn’t he call t-” Before you could finish your sentence the phone rang, Sam turned heel and ran over to it. He managed to answer the phone while blocking Max from even coming close. 

“Hello? Oh, the commissioner? Yes? Yes? Okay.” He hung up the phone before turning to Max, the rabbit's sharp tooth grin shining in the light as he spoke.

“Was that the commissioner?” 

“It sure was little buddy, we got a new assignment.” He pointed to you. “We have to train y/n to be a freelance police officer in three months. If we manage to do that we get a reward!” 

“Do we really Sam!” Sam patted his head before gesturing for you to come inside the office, once you had thought you were shocked. It was so messy and crammed. Papers everywhere, garbage, and random shit littered the floor and walls. Smiling through the disgust you pulled out a file from your small luggage. 

“Here, this is your first assignment that the commissioner gave us as a team.” Sam didn’t question why you were the one giving it out instead of the commissioner, instead, he opened it and gave it a quick read before nodding. Somehow this was a sign for Max to pull a switch which opened the floor and dropped you into a car, in all honesty, you were shocked that you didn’t crack your head open. In the second it took you to collect your thoughts the car was moving at high speeds down a narrow tunnel headed straight into a dead end. “OH GOD!” Max turned around in his seat and frowned. 

“We don’t use that kind of language.” Flabbergasted you pointed to the wall. This caused Max’s grin to widen. “This is my favourite part!” He turned back around as you crashed through the wall. You could feel your body lift into the air as the car plummeted into the ever-darkening hole. You couldn’t help but wonder if this is where you died. Before you could start praying for mercy the car bounced and landed, the doors opening to a laboratory of sorts. A redheaded girl seemed unimpressed as she looked at Sam and Max, though her look changed when she locked eyes with yours. “Geek! This is our new team member y/n! Play nice now.” Gaining some footing you put a hand out to her, fully aware of who she was now that you gained your bearings.

“It's a pleasure to meet you. I hope we can get along.” You smiled as she took your hand and shook it. “Oh! I almost forgot.” You looked into the car and saw your bag, turning around you grabbed it before looking for the items you needed. One was a memory stick, the other was your gun. Putting your weapon into your holster made you relax a bit which helped you keep your composure as the three of them stared at you. Flushing you couldn’t help but fiddle with your hair. “Sorry, it makes me feel better to have it against me, I hope that won’t be an issue…” No one moved so you assumed it was fine. You then motioned to give the Geek the memory stick, she took it after little debating, plugging it into her large computer and booting it up. 

“This is a pre-recording. Hello Sam, Max, and Geek. This is your update on your new member. Miss y/n is very good at her job, however, she is missing a key objective. You see.” The commissioner’s face was minimized as a clip of you running after a man played. “She doesn't know how to hold back.” The video showed you jumping on the man, turning him over before straddling him and punching him repeatedly in the face. “You see, this man had just raped someone and miss y/n had caught him in the act, however…” The clip now showed your gleeful expression as you pulled his pants open, gripping his cock in your hands as you pressed your pistol to the member before shooting it off. The commissioner coughed lightly as he returned to full screen. You felt your face flush as the clip ended, it seemed like forever since you had an outburst like that, after all. The moment that had happened you were sent to paperwork and reassignment to working numbers rather than people. “This is your task, make her an excellent cop who will follow the rules. This is all.” Just like that the video finished and the room filled with an odd silence.

“Wow, I think we're gonna get along just fine!” Max who suddenly appeared beside you commented happily, while Sam smiled and patted you on the back. 

“It happens to the best of us.” You could feel your face darken more so as the Geek turned to face you with an unreadable expression.

“I’m guessing you did far worse for him to send you our way?” Nodding in response she sighed, pinching her nose while thinking for a moment or two. “Do I even want to know?” 

“OH! I WANNA KNOW! I WANNA KNOW!” Max grabbed your hand tightly as he jumped up and down. “What did you do!?” Coughing you reach into your bag and grab one of the last things in the case, your file. You handed it to the Geek without answering Max, bad decision. Max took the file in the second you let go, opening it up and reading it out loud as he ran away from you. “Two cases of blood force trauma, entering without a warrant, converting a police car into a van for a self-assigned project t-” Before he could read more you caught him by the ears and he froze. 

“Man, that was a workout…” You couldn’t help but smile as the sweat fell down your face. Grabbing your file you carry Max and it to Geek, handing over the file while panting lightly. The Geek seemed impressed that you didn’t overdo it. Smiling you placed Max on the ground as Sam laughed. Once Max was on the ground he stretched. “Hey, Max?” He turned to face you, his large grin shining in the dim light. “This is gonna sound weird… but do you mind if I pet you?” This seemed to throw him off completely for a moment before he raced over to Sam and clung to him. 

“Geez little buddy, she was only asking.” You stared at Sam, noticing how soft his fur seemed to be. 

“Sam? Could I pet you?” He blinked a few times before speaking.

“Kinda forward there, aren’t you?” You couldn’t help but smile, in all truthfulness, you were looking forward to working with sam and max not only because they seemed like a blast, but also because you’d always loved animals. 

“Sorry if I made you uncomfortable, it’s just you guys look so soft!” Sam seemed to contemplate something before signing and taking his hat off, leaning over enough so you could reach. Not wasting a moment you practically raced over and began petting him, scratching behind his ears and simply enjoying the feeling. You most likely wouldn’t have stopped if it wasn’t for Max growling at you. However, this caused you to pet him without consent, at first he was still while you stretched under his chin and gently stroked his head, but after he let out a small purr he bit you HARD! Yanking your hand back you frowned. “I went too far, didn’t I…” The silence was your answer. ‘I’m sorry, I won’t do-” Sam interrupted you.

“It’s okay, just be sure to ask and get permission first, plus a nice head stretch every once in a while is a nice thing.” Max shook his head and stared daggers at you the sentiment wasn’t shared. 


End file.
